


One Hundred Love Sonnets

by venomhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Sex, Love Poems, M/M, filth but make it soft, just two very soft boys, that's what this is, very light angst if you blink you won't even see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa
Summary: Valentine’s Day was just another day for Seonghwa until he began dating Yeosang. That was the turning point of his routine on the 14th of February of every year. That year, however, Yeosang didn’t make any suggestions.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	One Hundred Love Sonnets

**Author's Note:**

> Hii welcome back! This is a Valentine's Day special that I suddenly had the urge to write so I tried to make it extra sweet, extra soft, extra sappy! Let's see if it fits everyone's tastes. See you in the end notes.

Valentine’s Day was just another day for Seonghwa until he began dating Yeosang. That was the turning point of his routine on the 14th of February of every year. 

Their first holiday together was spent in the company of a bottle of fine wine, imported cheese and later at night lots of lube. Every other year they would take days off to travel abroad, the desire to learn about the world with Seonghwa was untamable inside Yeosang. 

That year, however, Yeosang didn’t make any suggestions. Seonghwa didn’t know the truth of the absence of plans but he didn’t question it, he was used to Yeosang giving ideas, after all, he was the one that made Seonghwa start celebrating the holiday. And Seonghwa didn’t mind anything, as long as it made Yeosang happy.

“Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day.” Seonghwa mentioned casually as he passed the TV remote to Yeosang. 

“You’re right.” They were cuddled under a fuzzy blanket on their couch as heavy rain hit the windows noisily. Yeosang asked Seonghwa for the remote in order to rewind the movie they had caught in the middle. The younger just nodded at the sudden topic, eyes glued to the TV. For a heartbeat, Seonghwa pursed his lips in worry. “What do you want to do? Since it’s Saturday, we could go out, catch some air and maybe eat something?”

“Hopefully I’ll get to eat you.” 

Yeosang let out an amused sound at that the abrupt addition to the conversation.

“That’s the only thing you want to do tomorrow?” Yeosang missed the start mark of the movie as his eyes laid on Seonghwa’s pompous expression. 

“We can go out as you want. But I still want my full course meal.” 

The evening went on uneventfully. Seonghwa had fallen asleep during the movie, only waking up to move to the bed with Yeosang. It didn’t take long for both to fall in a deep slumber as the abundant rain never stopped falling. 

8:19 am was the time displayed on Seonghwa's phone. Contrasting with the moody sky tears of the previous night, the sun was blazing outside, inviting all day creatures to come out and enjoy its’ Vitamin D. The warmth of it was close to making room unbearably hot, the heavy duvet and extra blanket aiding for the effect. Seonghwa wasn’t particularly a sensitive person to the cold, however, Yeosang loved to sleep under many layers so Seonghwa deferred. The oldest didn’t mind changing his own shape to mold onto Yeosang’s. 

As a light sleeper, the forgotten open blinds awoke Seonghwa. The sun rays sprawled increasingly across the pastel blue cover and highlighted the blinding whiteness of their walls. Adding the light to a few angry neighbors screaming on top of each other resulted in a definite signal to wake up. Only for Seonghwa though.

Yeosang kept sleeping soundly, resembling the countless weekends when sleeping in was common and lazy days reigned the overall mood of their loving flat. They didn’t fall asleep in each other’s arms but woke up tangled on each other. Yeosang breathed peacefully against Seonghwa’s chest as the latter opened his sleepy eyes to the other’s dark roots, mouth close to chewing on his hair. The room was silent, despite the muffled sounds of the neighbors still screaming.

Like many laid-back mornings, Seonghwa stayed in bed despite being awake just to observe his boyfriend’s calm features, the drool on the left corner of his lips, cheeks so puffy Seonghwa had to contain himself to not pinch them. Seonghwa wasn’t sure of what kind of magic spell Yeosang had cast on him but he couldn’t help but be helplessly lulled by him. Every flaw suddenly turned into little healing wounds as if nothing could corrupt Yeosang dark in Seonghwa’s mind. Especially in moments as ephemeral as those. Time seemed to stop and simultaneously run faster. Seonghwa could feel that mere infinity with Yeosang. 

When he finally checked his phone, he knew Yeosang was going to take longer to wake up so he decided to prepare a surprise that his bubbling imagination invented spontaneously. 

The boy swiftly wiggled out of the bed and exited their room without making a noise. He hopped straight to the shower before going to the kitchen in order to cook. Yeosang hadn’t had breakfast in bed for a while and Seonghwa didn't want that to be prolonged any further. 

With ease, Seonghwa constructed a delicious plate of pancakes in the shape of a heart, decorated with sliced strawberries and whipped cream on top. Since Yeosang absolutely loved sweets his lover commonly prepared him sugary treats. They tried to eat healthily, however, Seonghwa couldn’t help but bake a cherry pie as a dessert or simple croissants for breakfast whenever Yeosang expressed the minimal desire for something that could shoot up his sugar levels. There wasn’t much Seonghwa wouldn’t do for Yeosang, his whole life revolved around him anyway. 

Knowing Yeosang repeats the “Just wake me up if you want.” chant every other day, Seonghwa put the pancakes in their folding wooden tray and walked carefully to their room. He didn’t use to wake up Yeosang a lot but the caring gesture was definitely enough of a reason to do so.

“Yeosangie…” Seonghwa gently whispered after having put the tray on his nightstand and laid next to him. A hand lightly brushed the other’s messed hair, putting away the wild strands covering his drowsy features. That was enough for the effect as if Yeosang’s sleeping mechanism reacted naturally to the other’s advances.

Seonghwa retreated his hair as he observed the other opening his eyes lazily, unfocused gaze finding the former’s face quickly. The younger hummed in acknowledgment before letting out a slumberous sigh and smiled softly. His morning blush and wild brown locks couldn’t make him look more adorable. 

“Good morning.” The older greeted him lowly but still with a honey-filled tone. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my beautiful valentine.” Only that could cause a giggle to surge from Yeosang within seconds of being awake.

“To you too…” He let out, voice hoarse. Just as he stretched his neck for a short kiss Seonghwa telepathically did the same, lips connecting at the midpoint. “Why are you already all showered and preppy?” 

“I have a surprise.” Seonghwa simply announced before grabbing the tray. Yeosang let out a sound of utter surprise and joy as the tray was placed on his lap, Seonghwa kneeling next to him. He couldn’t help but produce a dumbstruck smile to match Yeosang’s one. 

“Hwa.” Yeosang only murmured as he took in the little thoughtful details of the service. Seonghwa had spread cut strawberries on top of the pancakes. He had drawn little hearts with the whipped cream with strewed rainbow sprinkles he found after rummaging through the cabinets where he kept his baking tools. Seonghwa could swear he had heart-shaped sprinkles but he couldn’t find them. “You didn’t have to.” Yeosang pronounced with no absolute dishonesty as he grabbed his phone to take a picture of it. 

“You always say that as if I’m going to stop pampering you.” The older scoffed, smile still suiting his face glowing with mirth. 

“You better never stop or else.” Yeosang dramatically hinted a blank threat while scooping a bit of whipped cream and pointing that cream smeared finger at Seonghwa. The latter just laughed before touching his finger with his nose, dirtying his face with whipped cream.

“Look at what you did.” The older pouted as he shifted closer. “Clean it.” The napkin was put down as quickly as it was picked up. “Kiss it clean.” Seonghwa clearly trembled at his own racy suggestion.

Yeosang shook his head as he grabbed Seonghwa by his cheeks and repeatedly kissed his dirty nose which had a faint scent of milk and cotton of Seonghwa’s morning moisturizer. Unnecessary kitten licks made Seonghwa shiver under Yeosang, eyes shut in reaction. “Is it better, love?” An eager nod was accepted as the answer, red cheeks giving away the power the other had on him. 

Seonghwa retreated but only briefly, sitting in a flash on Yeosang’s legs. He began cutting the pancakes in pieces, cheeks still warmly painted. 

“Are you gonna feed me?” Yeosang asked sincerely, finding the whole gist just overly cute. He shifted slightly, eyes so full of expectation observing his boyfriend so lovingly prepare a big mouthful of pancake, whipped cream, and strawberry. 

“Gotta treat my baby right.”

“You might as well chew it too.” Yeosang joked and as soon as Seonghwa picked the fork up he motioned it to his mouth. The younger yelled loudly as he caught his arm. “I’m not that baby!” 

Seonghwa could only laugh as he finally fed his boyfriend, the latter humming full of pleasure as he chewed slowly. As usual, Seonghwa’s cooking was impeccable. Yeosang couldn’t ask for anything else. If heaven existed, it would be located entirely on earth, right in their home. 

Yeosang kept being fed little portions of the plate, sometimes making eye contact with Seonghwa as he took his own time to drag his lips across the fork. He was too much of a tease but the oldest was patient. Two could play the game. 

“Have you thought about what you want to do today?” Seonghwa asked curiously. 

“I just woke up.” Yeosang grinned, another bite occupying his mouth briefly. Squirrel like cheeks worked cutely, extracting from Seonghwa one of his fondest smiles. He would never grow tired of the other, that much was certain. “But the longer I spend in bed, the less I want to go out.” 

“We could spend all day at home, that’s also feasible.” The fork finally traveled to Seonghwa’s mouth, unable to resist his own food. Yeosang looked at him expectantly. “I don’t mind anything as long as I’m with you.”

“You’re always so sweet.” Yeosang grabbed his vacant hand, face lighting up with adoration. “But sometimes I wonder if you really don’t mind. I’m not doubting you, baby. But… I wish you would be more vocal. I can accommodate myself for you too.” The older blinked at that, sheer bewilderment across his furrowed expression. 

“Yeosangie… Did I ever do something that I didn’t want to?” The flatness implied in the question caught both off guard. 

“I don’t think so.” His tone wasn’t exactly certain, Seonghwa noted. 

“I’m well aware that I let you choose a lot for us. I don’t mind doing anything that you want to do because I want to see you happy. Is my lack of assertiveness troublesome for you?” Their hands were clasped together. When Seonghwa loved, he did with his entire being. There was not a single cell in his body that wasn’t in love with Yeosang. When he loved someone he’d give away his entire self. Even if he knew that he could come off as obsessive, submissive or weak. Seonghwa was none.

“I just want our decisions to be made by both of us.” Yeosang clarified his point of view. “I know you're okay with anything but… you're not my servant, you're my boyfriend." At the sudden realization, the oldest fell speechless, corrupted by embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't see it that way.” The voice that echoed was small. “There's a thin line between giving up a little of yourself and just plainly ignoring your needs in favor of someone else’s." 

Yeosang assented. He picked up the fork, smearing a bit of pancake in the cream before delivering it to Seonghwa. The latter munched silently as if waiting for his boyfriend to add something else to the topic. Yeosang seemed contemplative. Even then, he was waiting for the other’s cue. Seonghwa would need time to work on it.

Until then, the boy had the same behavioral patterns of compliance with all of his partners, in the long term causing more damage than good to the relationship. People love attention and they always got so used to the pedestal Seonghwa built around them that giving back to said boy was a forgotten errand. 

"We work well and you know why?" Seonghwa tilted his head. "We both give a portion of each other and, theoretically, it should be equal. By letting me have my way entirely you're not even giving me a chance to give back.” The younger ate a wild strawberry that fell off the plate, giving himself time to ponder on his logic. “I want to pamper you too, sweetheart. I want to accompany you wherever you wish to go. Last week you didn’t tell me but I know you were sad because you wanted to go to that theatre play. You could have gone, I told you, but you refused to leave my side because of my massive headache.”

“That’s ok-”

“I felt so remorseful, love. You always give so much of yourself and when I had a chance to compensate and be there for you, I couldn’t." Before Seonghwa could protest, Yeosang shoved a couple of strawberries in his mouth. "So please, be more vocal of your wishes so that I can pamper you too. Just like you do to me." 

"If that's what you want, I'll do it." Seonghwa promptly complied, spilling a hint of worry from Yeosang. It really was going to take a while. The latter smiled fondly, gaze gushing so much love, golden sparks could almost be visible to the naked eye.

"Thank you. You're such a good boyfriend. Look out! A pancake airplane!" Yeosang lightened the mood of the room as the fork circled around the air, making childish airplane noises before landing it in the other's mouth. He petted his head repeatedly, Seonghwa melting in his touch while chewing, smiling so content and juvenile. Yeosang always knew how to cheer him up. 

The affair was abandoned as the boys kept talking and feeding each other. The relaxing aura grew once again as Yeosang purposely got cream on the corners of his mouth and urged Seonghwa to clean it with his own. From then on, the rest of the pancakes were forgotten, except the whipped cream that Yeosang sucked off his fingers. 

An initial moan alerted where their actions were leading to. Seonghwa had been unconsciously rocking his hips lightly on the other's duvet-covered legs. 

"Baby, You still haven’t told me what you wanna do today." 

“I wanna do you.” A chuckle followed.

“We have all day.”

“Then I wanna do you all day.”

“You’re really testing my self-control.” Yeosang giggled once more at the other’s lack of decency. The moment Seonghwa took the tray off Yeosang’s lap, he nearly crawled for another of those intoxicating kisses. 

All day wasn’t really an exaggeration for them as days spent on the bed cuddling and glued to each other weren’t uncommon. Lazy days were healing, especially when there was lazy sex involved. Nothing topped waking up to being humped by a needy stone-hard cock or with simple kisses that could lead to many paths. Yeosang knew from experience.

The room was close to spiral as the younger’s tongue ravished Seonghwa, not taking long to deploy kitten licks as if there was any more whipped cream to be swept. All the teasing on his tongue caused a jarring jolt through the boy’s body who ended up falling on Yeosang’s lap. 

“Let’s cuddle.” Seonghwa suggested after removing the other’s shirt and kissed his way up to the jaw, nipping at the skin. 

Yeosang hummed in approval as the older got under the sheets and spooned him. Hands landed on the younger’s slim waist and a head rested close to the other, lips sealed to his sensitive nape. 

“This feels good.” Yeosang murmured absentmindedly as some moments passed of Seonghwa playing with his fingers and latching brief but electrifying pecks on Yeosang’s skin.  
The latter was waiting for the other to make a move but lazy mornings deemed lazy starts. Seonghwa wouldn’t disrespect that.

The arm that was under Yeosang’s neck, involved him, hand resting on his shoulder. But those fingertips were too fidgety to stay still, so they grazed slowly over Yeosang’s shoulder blade before gliding to his neck. 

“I was very surprised that you didn’t have any plans for today.”

“Who says I don’t?”

“Oh.” The room fell silent as an esoteric smile tried to be unveiled. “So...you have a surprise.”

“Possibly.” Yeosang looked at their hands. “Depends on the weather.”

“The weather is amazing outside. Is it favorable?” Seonghwa planted another kiss before pushing his leg between Yeosang’s, in an unnecessary turmoil to scoot even closer. That leg was not so subtly rustled against the other’s boxers. A hiss was heard. 

“I think so. It depends if it keeps this way.” Was all Yeosang could pronounce before his lips were obliged to open up for a set of curious fingers. The younger really wanted to point out how he could feel Seonghwa’s dick pressed against his ass, but it was proven difficult.

“I’m sure it will.” The velvet soothing tone was in perfect harmony with those slow ministrations that could pass as accidental. However, there was nothing accidental about the way the growing cock sailed across Yeosang’s ass. All chastity the pecks Seonghwa distributed was long gone, substituted by knowing nibbles and occasional love bites. 

Low whimpers vibrated on the older’s fingers slicked up to the gods. The love sounds increased when Seonghwa finally shoved his unoccupied hand inside the other’s briefs. The small amount of precum already leaking was skillfully smeared across the length, catalyzing into another powerful jolt.

The touch didn’t last long as Seonghwa was more interested in where he could put his dick in. He stretched his body to reach the nightstand where the lube was kept and work around Yeosang, not wanting to move too much. It didn’t take long for lubed fingers to have Yeosang squirming and biting Seonghwa. Much preparation wasn’t needed but it was part of the fun. The whimpers got louder as soon as the number of fingers rose, Yeosang close to fucking himself on them with how agitated he was.

“Seonghwa, just fuck me…” He pleaded as he looked over his shoulder, Seonghwa kissed his cheek as he scissored him patiently. What could he say? He liked taking his time with Yeosang. 

“Are my fingers not enough, love?” That question always made Yeosang roll his eyes. The hand that kept Yeosang’s mouth busy slotted lower, tightly fitting between the mattress and the waist he loved to clutch on so much. His saliva slick hand traced random patterns across Yeosang’s torso stopping by the hip where he fumbled teasingly with the elastic of his briefs. 

“They aren’t when you’re crushing your dick between my buttcheeks.” At that Seonghwa rocked his hips, cock gliding prominently against a moaning Yeosang. “You little devil.” The hiss came out slurred, making Seonghwa grin. 

“Recite it.”

“Aga-”

“Please.” The past authoritarian timbre was replaced by a mellow plea that crushed any hesitation the younger still had. Yeosang mewled faintly when his insides felt the absence of the other’s fingers. 

There was no need to look to know Seonghwa was coating his cock generously with lube. Yeosang looked over his shoulder though, immediately enchanted by a pair of doe eyes adorned by a flushed complexion. The urging squeeze in the waist served as a cue for the younger to rub himself on Seonghwa’s still sandwiched leg.  
Twisting his arm lightly to caress Seonghwa’s ear, he began with a silky tone:

_“I don’t love you as if you were a rose of salt, topaz,  
or arrow of carnations that propagate fire,”_

If Seonghwa had a list of favorite poems, One Hundred Love Sonnets by Pablo Neruda would be at the very top. The boyfriends had shared their favorite pieces with each other countless times and reciting them seemed like the only way to communicate and express unspeakable feelings. Words were weak upon representing the boundless love jumping on their rib cages. Not even the word love could exactly express that feeling. 

At that, Seonghwa slid himself in, pausing the poem as the feeling was too distracting. Yeosang felt his mind become hazy but continued nonetheless. 

_“I love you as one loves certain obscure things,  
secretly, between the shadow and the soul.”_

“Fuck…” Seonghwa’s luscious moan cut the other’s voice, the tightness sending him into a momentarily dizzy state. As always, Yeosang felt delicious and he was the one who initiated friction, swinging his hips in an experimental motion. He was snuggled closer by the arm around his waist, pampered by more exhilarating kisses. 

_“I have been looking for a star,  
A shining light that could guide me,  
Just as you twinkle and brightly are  
This world of destruction vanishes blindly.”_

“Where is that from?” Yeosang perked his head.

“My mind.” The answer came out simple, considering the time consumed on the writing. Yeosang moved his hips, initiating the friction he was craving for.

“You didn’t show me.” A pout melted with an innocent kiss, as innocent as it could be with a cock as a bridge between bodies. 

“I’m still writing it, baby. I will sing it to you when I finish it, don’t worry.” Another loving peck sealed the promise before Seonghwa started thrusting into him too. The room echoed once again with their unrhythmically symphony of love.

They moved as languid as possible. Yeosang pulled him into a passionate kiss at the same time as he guided his lover’s hand to his bulge, urging him to please his dick while ramming into him, but softly. Who was Seonghwa to say deny him?

The younger let out a series of disconnected words as they kissed, desperate moans and mewls dying in the shore they were born. Thoughts of how he felt so fulfilled, so in love, so content invaded his mind. A sniffle caught Seonghwa off guard.

“Why are you crying?” At that Yeosang let his head fall on the pillow, giving his aching neck a little rest. Seonghwa hovered slightly to not lose sight of the other’s eyes.  
“Sorry, I just…” At that Seonghwa halted. “It’s nothing, don’t stop, please. I really want you.” 

“You already have me, sweetheart.” Seonghwa kindly assured, hips returning to work. Despite the tears, Yeosang’s cock was as hard as before, the precum making a mess of his briefs. Yeosang hissed at one particular stroke which accentuated how sensitive his tip was, probably angry red desperate for some relief. 

“You know I love you, right? I could never stop loving you. Even if the earth stopped spinning or the sun exploded. Even when I’m one with the soil, the sentiment will be the same.” At that Yeosang burst into tears, annoyingly rocking his hips to get intoxicated the most he physically could. 

“I’m crying because you always treat me like I’m your whole world and you look at me like I’m the most precious thing! I don’t know what to do with you, my heart feels so tight. Fuck!” 

Somewhere in between those wrenching words, Seonghwa fastened his pace and the younger could only blabber the rest of his thoughts out. Sweet promises were being sung lowly into Yeosang’s ears.

If Yeosang was aware of how esteemed he was, Seonghwa wanted to show him the most he could how much he meant to him, be it with words, body or gestures. 

At some point, the tears expressed just how much pleasure he was being rewarded with. He began screaming for Seonghwa while the latter maintained a steady pace that matched his frantic hand, Yeosang almost holding it when he began to lose it. There was no more control, no more low or slow adverbs in their actions, Seonghwa was fucking Yeosang loud and raw. 

Suddenly, a set of exasperated thumping was heard from above. Yeosang grunted at his neighbors' lack of patience. So their child could scream all day but Yeosang couldn’t screech for a couple of minutes? A pair of fiery eyes greeted the mischievous ones, minds thinking alike.

“Do it.”

And Yeosang did. If he had been loud before, now he was screaming as if he was being ripped apart. Vocal cords strained to produce a mix of exaggerated pornographic cries. Seonghwa lowly giggled at his boyfriend ruining his voice, his own ears suffering from the process. In that case, the end justifies the means. 

Before his neighbors could even think of coming knocking on the door, Seonghwa thrust harder and harder, as much as their positions deemed possible, making Yeosang going staccato in seconds and stuttering as he came on the other’s hand. 

Seonghwa didn’t take much longer, cum splurging inside Yeosang as he let his own voice be heard by their fellow nearby residents.

Everything fell silent for a brief moment. Heavy pants were the only sounds heard, eyes locking and lips curling immediately in unison. Yeosang looked absolutely stunning, sweat, tears and bruised lips aiding the effect.

“Next time they see us…” Yeosang exhaled heavily, breath hitching as Seonghwa removed himself and he felt cum slowly sliding off him. “They will slice our heads off…”

“I think our little show will keep them away for a while, love.” 

The issue was dropped, Yeosang couldn’t be bothered any longer when he had just come. He rolled over to hug his boyfriend, nuzzling his face on his chest, being embraced by two strong and comforting arms. 

Birds chirped outside, everything felt in place as the illusion of perfection shone so brightly through the windows. 

“I know I already said this two or three times today but I love you.”

“I love you too, love. So much.”

“We could grow old, adopt two dogs and a snake and move somewhere calmer. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Funny how you mentioned that because…” Yeosang thought of the gold-banded rings he had hidden in his nightstand’s drawer. 

They waited nervously to make an appearance and make Seonghwa cry his heart out and later embrace Yeosang passionately just like he would do for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> ahah that was- idk what it was. The first quatrain is from One Hundred Love Sonnets by Pablo Neruda, I thought it was very fitting for this very mellow seongsang <3 The other quatrain is my excuse of a poem inspired by Star 1117's lyrics, don't mind it lmao
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/meowhwa) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/lqseonghua)!!


End file.
